Chasing After the Moon
by G. Sun
Summary: While Mizuki is trying to enjoy her very rare day off, Don's gotta come and crash the party, demanding for Chaos Emeralds. That attitude worked on Mia but I doubt it will with the fiesty teen drama queen. Unfortunately for Don, he'll seriously regret going after Mizuki. Read after THE THIEF OF HEARTS RETURNS
1. Chapter 1

**I wonder how Mizuki will feel about meeting Leather Jacket Guy again. This is my attempt at chaotic humor, feel free to let me know how I'm doing on things.**

"_Now that Mia is captured you can't use her to find the last Chaos Emeralds. Of course she'll try to get away and I need her healthy and alive," _the Professor put emphasis on alive. _"I'm sure the other two will work out just fine. If they resist, wring their necks for a bit or twist their wrists."_

"_If you say so Professor"._

"_Don't sound so disappointed, I know you like using Mia but we can't risk her trying to escape while you two are out in the open. Mia's still passed out and probably won't wake up for a while so get to it._

* * *

I will never forget the look on Erick's face when we came back from that foggy place and told him what happened. At first he was really _really_ mad that we disobeyed him but his mouth turned into a giant O after we told him how each of us took Deidra down and found out she was born an ugly Heartless thing. We all got mucho dinero and a random day off this week so I'm gonna spend it going out to eat all by myself. After straightening my hair, I walk over to the dresser and put on pink gloss to liven up my small lips. I glance at the newly installed door, thanking God the hotel didn't charge me for the broken door 'cuz I raised hell when they tried to get me to pay $500 for a damn door. My hair looks good, I'm finally in fresh clothes, and I just can't wait to start eating out, my appetite is raging today, which always happens a week before I get my period. I turn my attention to the one knock on the door. These people were paid yesterday, for what reason would the employees bother me again? I walk over to the door and look through the peep hole, stricken with fear, suddenly losing my appetite. "I know you're there," the unmistakable man says.

"It's the housekeeper, I clean room," I try to put on a thick Mexican accent but how would someone Spanish say my name so properly like that? Retard! Besides, isn't this guy bad news, how did he waltz in here without anyone freaking out or calling the police? "On the count of three I'm going to break the door down. Two-"

"Please not the door, wait a sec!" The hotel door has taken enough damage from people and needs a break. I unlock the door and Leather Jacket Guy barges in, forcing me to back away towards the bed. How can he wear a leather jacket in this weather anyway? "I thought you were dead or something, you were sleeping in a pod-I knew you were a vampire." He crosses his arms and narrows his dark ruby eyes. "The one with the pseudo-Chaos Emerald."

"Trust me, there's enough garlic and, uh, wooden stakes to kill you Leather Jacket Guy!" I bluff as I sit back on the bed and point directly at him threateningly. His serious countenance changes to a slightly amused one then he shifts back to his cross scowl. "Funny, but we have business to attend to. I need you to locate a portal that will bring me to the Chaos Emerald-"

"No."

"Do you think you have a choice?"

"No, but there's no way I'm helping you. You're evil and a mean guy-you can threaten me all you want but I'm not doing anything," I say defiantly, getting him to shut his pie hole. Please, I'm not scared of some blood-sucking vampire immune to heat, I took down a thief that ate people's hearts the other day. At least Dori and Grey weren't _evil assholes_, this guy takes the cake so for that so far.

"This isn't a choice," he makes a move for my wrist but I pull it back like a snake kudos to my Byakugan reflexes. Ok that's it, I'm leaving before this escalates into a full-blown fight, more damage to this room is not what I need if I'm gonna be stuck here for another couple of months. I stand up, stick my tongue at him, and stomp past him until he stops me with a simple question, "Do you know a girl named Mia?" The tanned girl with the out-of-place hair I see from time to time who really surprised me when she whooped Deidra's ass. I glower at him as I begin to fear the worst for the twelve year old kid. "Did you-what about her?"

"If you don't locate the Chaos Emerald, your friend will never see the light of day."

"That's bull, Mia wouldn't hang out with a scumbag like you. Besides, she'd take you down," I boast, remembering how skillful Mia moved when fighting Deidra. I'm sure that she could handle Leather Jacket Guy no problem. From his sleeves a gold ring brilliantly illuminates the room and floats off his jacket. I duck as the enlarged ring swoops down for me and crashes into the wall; when I see the damage, a huge split cracks down the maroon-painted wall, I squeak in horror. Just what I need are more bills and less money, eating out is a no-go today. I raise my hands in surrender and then remember what he said about Mia. "What did you do to her?" I demand fiercely. The humongous ring glares at me as it slowly flies toward my face. "Locate the Chaos Emerald."

"Tell me what you did to her first!"

"One-" the flying ring zooms backward next to Leather Jacket Guy. "Two-" it floats there gaining momentum as it vibrates fervently but I keep my mouth shut. "Three," he opens his palm to me and the ring flies straight towards me. I'll figure something out, getting hurt isn't what you want right now, you might end up throwing up again which would be uber-embarrassing. "Ok, ok, I'll do it, I'll do it," I shout frantically and the golden ring stops an inch away from my face. I let out a relieved sigh as he telepathically draws the ring back to his ring-covered sleeve and it shrinks back to its normal size. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Do you remember what it looks like?" he asks nonchalantly as if he didn't try to harm me. I nod silently, my teeth gnashing in quiet anger. "Focus on the image."

"Psh wow, that's all you have to say?" I snort, rolling my eyes and then closing them. "It's not like I've ever had a real one so how could I focus-woah." It's as if a switch turns on in my head, the same feeling I get when I use a chip to find a portal and it's such a strong feeling. Ugh, crap it worked so quickly and abruptly for me to fake it and have this guy leave me alone. Sometimes I wonder how I can be so stupid sometimes. "'K, I know where it is."

"We're moving out now."

"Uhno, we're not," I wag my finger at him, lifting the bottom of my red sundress. "I have to change my clothes, I can't go out in a spring dress can I? What if we have to fight someone?"

"I am not waiting for you," he glowers at me disdainfully, making me feel fricken' self-conscious to the max. Leather Jacket Guy seizes my wrist and starts dragging me out of my room. "Oh hell no, let me go," I attempt to shake my wrist out of his hard, octopus-tight grip. "If you don't let me change into my adventuring attire I'm not showing you anything." He squeezes my wrist tighter and with an exasperated grunt, he shoves me back in my room and slams the door. Thank God he's not a perv but sheesh, what a grip, he hasn't changed since the last time I encountered him.

"One minute," mutters Leather Jacket Guy in a pissed off tone similar to my dad's. I glance at the window by the bed and look at the door again. He might have been able to nab Mia 'cause she didn't help him out but I'm not going to end up like her. Wait girl, you're jumping to conclusions, he could be bluffing-no way, he's so not the bluffing type. And what's he gonna do to me after I locate the Chaos Emerald, murder me, and discard my body in a ditch? There's only one way out of this and I think I know how to pull it off. "Ten seconds," snaps Leather Jacket Guy after fifteen seconds go by.

"I'll need a little more than ten seconds," I say softly enough for me to hear. Ok time-freezing abilities, don't fail me now.

* * *

She's just like Topaz except she is subtle in her obnoxiousness. This girl isn't-she has to be one of the most irritating people I've ever met. "Damn it, what's taking so long in there?" leaning in the corner across from her door, I tighten my fists and punch the wall impatiently. Making me wait is the worst thing anyone could do it me. Just as I put my hand on the knob, I hear Luke's voice telling me to wait; he always wanted to stop for a break and take a nap and always wanted me to join him. I retract my hand and take my original position. Someone comes out of their room next door, obviously drunk by the way he's slurring incoherent words and waddling around while on the phone. "Nah, nah I just uh…" I can't make out the rest of the sentence. Once I tried beer with the Professor and regretted it because it was addictive and I can't recall what happened after. I recovered much faster than the Professor did and it made my head pound for a couple of minutes. She called it "a hangover" but I would never try that again because I like staying in control and remembering things. The sloppy drunk stumbles back abruptly and falls on top me; I catch him with my reflexes as he laughs and then I hear him spit something up. I shove him so hard that he slides on the mopped floor like a penguin in the South Pole.

"Enough of this," I spit, banging on the door. "Get out, let's go." Nobody replies and a cold feeling runs through me. I push the door open and scrutinize the empty bedroom, noticing that the bed is missing its sheets. This girl has already pissed me off to a point of no return and now she thinks she's smart enough to escape me? I have a tracker, idiot. I bring my watch to my face and push the button that brings the radar up for the three girls the Professor found that night they came to this world. I recognize one red dot as Mia in the underground hideout, blinking but not moving, one other dot on Angel Island, and the other dot gradually moving up Baker's street-that's only five blocks away from here. For ten seconds, she moved swiftly. I go towards the open window and snatch up the tied bed sheets that lead down to an alley.

J.G.P.


	2. Chapter 2

She's smart, I'll give her that. Mia could've attempted an escape when I first met her but this one made a big fuss, forced me to give her space, and then took advantage of my empathy of her needing to change. Placing both hands on the windowsill, I throw myself out of the window, kick against on the brick wall from the adjacent building and land without a stumble. This girl is actually entertaining, annoying but funny. No wonder she was thrown out of her world, she was too annoying for anyone. I check the radar for her and sprint at top speed. The people I'm shoving into are kaleidoscopic blurs at my speed. I quickly glance at the radar, and see the blue dot, me, and the red dot only a turn away from me. I turn the corner and see her flowery dress swishing side to side and I grab the back of it-getting some of her hair in my grasp-and lift her up above the ground. "I don't know how you did it without me hearing but I'm impressed-" My hand closes around air and the young girl is gone. "What?"

"What a bru-wait, aren't you Doctor-" a male ginger passerby pipes up next to me. I roll my eyes and ignore the attention I'm getting, caring only about the blinking red dot not so far away. Shoving the ginger down, I run straight across the street, not minding the ongoing traffic and see her dress again. This time however, she stops in her tracks and lets me grab her shoulders with both hands.

"You gave up your resolve to try to run away?" I grunt as I turn her stiff body to me.

"Yeah whatever," replies the runaway gloomily. "Let me go so that I can take to your stupid Chaos Emerald now." I let her shrug herself out of my grasp and she walks down the rest of the pavement, panting like a dog although I don't see why, she didn't run that far. "Move it, I don't have time to walk-"

"Well after you chased me down you think I have the energy the run? I'm wearing pumps." She's one of the few people who's willing to argue with me but is all talk. Too much talk for my ears, as least when Mia's afraid she shuts her mouth and doesn't say a word. She had better wake up by the time I get back to the base.

' ' '

"Where's the Chaos Emerald, it should be here, this where I tracked it to," states the obnoxious oriental girl.

"You can only track the Chaos Emerald until you reach the portal and then I do the rest."

"So I can go back?"

"And have you run to the police, I don't think so."

"And what you were doing to me on the streets wasn't going to call attention-"

"Shut up and stop talking," my hand flinches and curls up as I restrain myself from strangling her. "I've had enough of you."

"So let me go already. I don't want go looking for a Chaos Emerald with you, you don't want me here obviously," she points out the apparent facts. "Why not give me the boot, Leather Jacket Guy?"

"The nickname was amusing at first but now it stops-you call me Don."

"_I'll call you whatever I want!_ Vampire, jerk, douche!" it takes all my willpower for me not to snatch her face and dig my fingers into her cheeks. There's only so many insults I can take from one infuriating person. We're in each other's faces, glowering intensely at each other like natural born enemies. My meeting with Topaz didn't go as bad as this. But that's not the issue, I have to look for the Chaos Emerald and then I can forget about this girl. "Besides why should I call you by your name when you don't even know mine?"

"I'm done arguing with you girl, just don't leave my side," I command coldly, thinking I've shut her up. I hear her sulk and cross her arms as she follows behind me.

"Mizuki," she mutters lividly. The Chaos Emerald isn't far at all, that's a relief and it's just by that barn up ahead. Time is different here, it's the middle of the night and the stars are glimmering in the clear sky. When we eventually reach there-and I say eventually because Mizuki insists that she can't run in her pumps even though she was capable of it in Metropolis-we hop over the fence and turn our attention to the animal noises inside. Thankfully I don't sense the Chaos Emerald in there but out here. "In the ground," I say to myself and unexpectedly, Mizuki says the same thing.

"Huh what? Nothing, just dig already." I skeptically keep my eyes on her as I dig through the patchy grass with my fingers. There's no way that could have been a coincidence, like the time I grabbed her and she disappeared. Something is off about her, more off than when I took away her fake Chaos Emerald. "Damn it's chilly here," she mumbles to herself, rubbing her bare arms. I keep digging until my nail scratches something hard and warm. When I get a glimpse of Mizuki's very curious and interested expression, I look back down at the glowing hole and pull the bright green Chaos Emerald out, covered in dirt and worms. I shake the worms off and admire the gleaming jewel, releasing a sigh of relief as Mizuki ogles the jewel. "Woah, a Chaos Emerald," she whispers, completely awestruck and dumbfounded. She makes a move to almost touch it but when she sees my face she lowers her hand and grimaces.

"Hold on to me," I order, surmising opposition in a few seconds.

"No that's okay," refuses Mizuki, fulfilling my expectations.

"You want to be stranded here?"

"Dear God no!" I watch her hand suspiciously move to my shoulder, weakly holding on to it. If she wants to get lost between the space and time continuum then it's not on me. "Chaos Control!"

* * *

A surge of power travels to my hand and makes me collapse on the ground and when I look at my hand, I want to scream. It's flashing green, the same green light from the Chaos Emerald. My entire body trembles as scalding heat swims through my body as if I fell asleep in front of a heater. Everything turns black and white-the Byakugan has taken over my normal sight. I look at my legs and chest and see the foreign green energy integrate itself within my normal chakra flow, disturbing everything internal.

"What did you do?" snaps Don furiously from above me. I bite down harshly on my dry lip as I struggle to mutter a single sound. What the hell is happening to me now, why can't I move? "What did you do?" when he repeats the question the pain immediately ceases and I'm able to sit up and support myself. God what happened to me, was that because of the Chaos Emerald? But I wasn't touching it-no, I did through Don and its power has been transferred to me. "Uck," I try spitting out the taste of rocks that fills my mouth. "What did _you _do?" I scream back furiously.

"How the hell should I know? I used Chaos Control and it should've brought us back..."

"Well I don't know what the hell happened either," I exhale exhaustedly. Don makes a disapproving sound with his teeth. "Liar, I saw the way you looked at the Chaos Emerald and I noticed your disappearing tricks," he accuses me as he lifts me up impolitely by the back of my dress. Jesus Christ, the chakra system inside me is on steroids, I've never seen anything like this before. If he didn't want punch me in the face right now I'd be really impressed and honestly I wouldn't blame him. "What the hell did you do to this?"

"Look man, I don't know what happened," I discreetly turn off the Byakugan to see what he's waving in my face. The once bright green and lustrous jewel is now covered in dark grey as if it decayed in a matter of seconds. Now it's useless and worthless to Don. Judging by the hideous scowl on his face, he must have been one spoiled kid 'cuz he really doesn't know how to take disappointment well. "But I swear to you I didn't mean for this to happen." Suddenly the noise from the barn roars chaotically and we hear the rushing footsteps coming outside. "Who's there?" I hear the sound of a gun been cocked in someone's arms.

"Let's take the portal from where we came from," I suggest as I'm dangling in Don's grasp but even a blind person can see the hatred and frustration in his ruddy eyes. "Now is _not _the right time to strangle me Leath-_Don_. We gotta go now!"

J.G.P.

**I guess Don's not too happy about that. Oh well I'm sure he'll get over it.**


End file.
